Stay
by magrat70
Summary: Spoilers up to 200. Emily asks JJ for one last dance, but where will it lead. It seems that I had another couple of songs that waved at me and needed included. The second part is M for sexual content.
1. Stay

Title; Stay

Disclaimer; they don't belong to me I would have treated them better, song Shakespeare's Sister

Rating k

I haven't written for many a year but 200 seems to have set off my muse. I now have a couple of things at beta. I was looking for a quote and I remembered this song, so just one off songfic that has nothing to do with anything else I have written. JJ/ E. Prentiss femslash if you don't like don't read. This hasn't been beta'd any mistake is mine.

JJ's POV

" Can I borrow your wife for a dance before I go,"

Will was taking a pull from his beer and her strong hands whisk me off to the dancefloor before he can say anything, not like he can object, I owe her my life. She pulls me close into her arms and puts her head on my shoulder, I can feel his eyes burning into my back but I don't care; all I care about is that first in so long I am being held by the person I love.

If this world is wearing thin

And you're thinking of escape

I'd go anywhere with you

"Come back to London with me, you and Henry. It doesn't have to be London, just anywhere it doesn't matter I'll take you," she whispers desperately into my ear.

"I can't there's Will..." but really I have no real argument.

You could wrap me in chains

But if you try to go alone

Don't think I'd understand

"If this about Henry seeing his dad I am sure we can sort something out."

Like life could be that easy.

Stay with me

Stay with me

She puts a finger under my chin so I am looking into beautiful brown eyes, her other hand is on my back under my shirt, sending shockwaves up and down my spine. A whimper escapes my throat as pain mixes with pleasure; she never did play fair, my Em.

In the silence of your room

In the darkness of your dreams

You must only think of me

Her mouth is at my ear again. "Jennifer when he is touching you is it me you're thinking about..." She pulls back to look in my eyes. I can't let her see. 'Tell me?" She cries louder insistent.

There is no in between

When your pride is on the floor

I'll make you beg for more.

"Yes you Em, is that what you want to hear...always you."

Stay with me

Stay with me

I start to cry, I don't even know why... today...tonight. Dead then alive, then more than alive.

You'd better hope and pray

That you make it back

To your own world.

She pulls me back in close, her voice soft and seductive. "I can help you. I have been where you have been. I have the scars, you know, you have touched, kissed them, licked them."

My body shudders. Damn this woman, why can she does this to me.

You'd better hope and pray

That you'll wake some day

In your own world

"He'd never understand the darkness, the abyss that we've stared into. The nightmares will come; remember Paris..."

Like that would ever happen.

'Cause when you sleep at night

They don't hear your cries

Back in your own world

" Jennifer the choice is yours, but I am leaving now." She kisses me once softly on the lips, then turns on her heel and leaves.

Only time will tell

If you can break the spell

Back in your own world

I follow without thinking, without acknowledging the others. Looks like third time is the charm Em.

She is waiting outside the bar. She pulls me in close and her voice is still in my ear. "Where will be it be Jennifer?"

"Well I have heard on very good authority that Paris is good this time of the year. "

Stay with me

The end


	2. Drive

Title; Drive

Disclaimer; they don't belong to me, I would have treated them much better. The song is Drive by Melisa Ferrick

Rating; M

This started as a short down and dirty piece to go with Stay, but ended up longer. It would seem that 200 is a muse that just keeps giving. If you don't want to read rough consenting sex between 2 women don't read, really just mosey on out. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. With a little kinky crossover with Arrow and I have no idea why except for the way Felicity said she was worried about Sara in City of Blood but really 99% Jemily shoot me I don't care, I seemed to have little control where this took me.

Emily's POV

" I hear Paris is good this time of year,"

My heart is pounding in my chest, I didn't think she would come with me. It's not like I haven't asked before. Right on cue the car pulls up behind me. I pull open the limo's door, "Your chariot awaits."

She slides gracefully in, she notes the bottle of very expensive champagne on ice. "You must of felt very sure of yourself Emily Prentiss."

Not ever with you my love, I think to myself. I take a second before I follow into the car, I have to keep an air of confidence about me if I am going to get what I want. A little bit of butch swagger is going to be needed.

The champagne had already been corked and I pour her a flute of wine before tapping once on the panel for the driver to start the engine. I had already ordered the comms to be closed and the panel up; the Prentiss name can be an advantage sometimes and to be honest I had been expecting to be myself and didn't want the driver watching me sobbing while I got shitfaced on the way to Dulles.

"You're not having any?" She enquires politely. She must see the confusion on my face. "Wine."

"Not yet, there is something I want much, much more."

She reclines back in the seat and only the fact she is bitting her lip gives away her anxiety and I wonder if she regrets her actions already. "Where are we going Em?"

"Well I do believe the lady requested Paris," I say arching my eyebrow.

" No, seriously Em, where are we going right this second."

"I still have my condo. I figure we have a lot to sort out, right...before we can go to Paris. I still have my apartment there." I know I am losing her already."

" You're serious aren't you," she states. "What about you're job...Henry...my job... Will."

I drop to my knees in front of her. I won't beg, I just need to see her eyes, so that she really understands. "I thought I had lost you tonight, while I was flying across the Atlantic, I was terrified that I would be too late and I made a promise to myself that if I got here in time that I would reevaluate my life. I now have just two priorities in my life," I stroke her cheek with my hand and she leans into my touch. "You and Henry."

It seems like our eyes are locked together for a lifetime. I will her to say something and yeah I was lying to myself, I was ready to beg, that was just before she almost sends me into tachycardia by turning to kiss my palm, before licking up my middle finger, she then draws my digit slowly and delibrately into her soft warm mouth. I swear if I wasn't already on my knees, my legs would have gone from under me.

A soft growl escapes my throat and I pull my hand from her, before straddling her, my hand pulls her head back by her hair. I lick the hollow of her throat, she tastes like peaches and honey; she always has to me, it intoxicates me in a way no fine wine could. I hear her whimper and shame floods me for a second. How could I forget what she has been through.

"Oh god Em, I need you. Make me forget...please,"

"You're sexy when you beg." I feel my swagger return, this is the mood I was looking for. "I am going to claim you Jennifer, right here. Wipe your mind clean, so all that you remember is who you belong too." She looks stunned. I take the flute of wine from her and pour a little of the cold liquid into the hollow, now that taste truly intoxacting. "You have too much clothes. I place the glass down and before she could protest I pull her shirt off and snake round her back and snap her bra off with a flourish.

"Have I ever told you that you're way to good at that," she says weakly, her voice drops slightly. "And what about him." Her head gestures towards the driver.

"The panel is up, the comms are off, but I don't care if him and all his buddies are listening in. I want you."

I drop back down to my knees and remove her boots and socks. I see her hand go to her belt buckle. I slap her hand way. " No," I growl at her. I want total control now. My hands go to her belt and pull her pants off, leaving her in only pale blue lace. I rock back to drink in your beauty, but I have to hold back a tear as I see the damage ravished on your silk soft skin.

"Don't look look...they're ugly... I am ugly." Your head falls forwardm defeated.

I won't have this. "You couldn't be ugly if you tried my love. Remember what you did for me in Paris? You spent so long with your mouth on the brand and my scar, I almost didn't get them inked." I keep my promise to her and kiss and lick every last mark on herr body, I know the bruises will fade but the electrical burnsm, not so much; whether she likes it or not she is being inked something to match my blackbird, a canary perhaps. No one marks her but me.

My mouth seems to have worked wonders, her skin is flushed with desire. Em...please. I need."

I go back to kneeling between her legs and I slowly peel her panties down her beautifully toned legs. I give her my eyes so she is under no illusions about my desire. Without warning I pull her legs over my shoulders and she whimper as I lower my head and drink from the well I have been so cruelly kept from. Her hand is in my hair pushing me into her, my tongue is buried in between her slick, wet folds. I lick her inner and outer labia with torturous slowness, ignoring her engorged clit. I don't want her over the edge just yet. In this position she is at my mercy and I have waited too long to have her like this. I give her clit one hard flick before rocking back and away,

Those beautiful blue eyes are slightly unfocused, as her body registers my absence. She hears a snap of latex and watches me lube up my hand, with ever widening eyes knowing exactly what I want from her, "Tell you don't want this or beg me if you do."

"Please Em...I...need."

" No Jennifer, that is a plea beg for it."

Her voice is deeper now husky with desire almost a growl and I don't think I have ever been so turned on in all my life. "Make me yours, I want all of you inside me. I want you to fuck me 'til I scream Em.

"Spread your legs wide for me and tip your hips up towards me." God the only thing that would make this any better would be a pair of spiked patent leather high heals. She obeys without delay and sprawled out on the back seat of this limo, flushed and wanton with desire the woman I love more than life itself is the perfect picture of pure sex, lust and beauty.

There is only one more thing left for me to and I flick the switch on the control panel and the music I had cued up starts. I know that the first strum on this track is enough to get her soaked and I see her pupils dilate even more with recognition. This is the moment; I enter her hard and deep with three fingers and I slide in easy. Latex, lube and her nectar means there is no resistance.

Drive

"If you want this

if you want this

if you want this, you're gonna have to ask

nicely please

yeah if you want this

you're gonna have to ask me

you're gonna have to ask me

I ease my little finger inside her my whole hand inside her as she bucks like a wild mustang, her nails leaving angry streaks on my forearm.

Whatever you want

I'll give it to you

I'll give it to you slowly

'till you're just begging me to hold you

ya whatever you want

whatever you want

but you're gonna have to ask me

With one last push my thumb follows and I have her. My fist buried deep inside her, she stills her own movements now and lifts her legs over my shoulders and I bend my head and I take her hard bundle of nerves in my mouth. She envelopes me, I am lost inside her, my fist rocking inside touching all of her,

Your mouth waters

stretched out on my bed

your fingers are trembling

and your heart is heavy and red

and your head is bent back

and your back is arched

my hand is under there

holding you up

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you 'till you feel the daylight

that's right

that's right

In the kitchen

in the shower

and in the back seat of my car

I'll hold you up

in your office

preferably during business hours

'cause you know how I like it when there's people around

And we have many times, Garcia complaining about the amount of times the security cameras in your room failed, as I bent you over your desk. We weren't totally reckless not back then.

and I know how you like it

yeah I know how you like it

I know how you like it when I tease you for hours

Your mouth waters

stretched out on my bed

your fingers are trembling

and your heart is heavy and red

and your head is bent back

and your back is arched

and my hand is under there

holding you up

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you 'till you feel the daylight

oh and this has just begun

Yeah this has just begun

because we haven't even gotten started yet

I haven't even

I haven't even tied you up

I haven't even turned you over

this is where I want to live

right here between your hips

where all the love you hold and hide

it's where it lives

right here between your hips

this is where I want to live

it's where all the love you give exists

She pulls my hair hard and I can feel the contractions of her walls crushing the bones of my hand, her clit throbbing in my mouth and I suck along with the rhythm. She screams out my name and I go over the edge with her so powerful is this union between us. I see stars and wonder if I passed out for a second. She is lying back her breasts heaving. I gently withdraw from her and drop the glove on the floor. I sit for the first time on the back seat and take her in my arms and she is all I have ever dreamed of and I will cherish her forever.

I look out the window and I realise that we are only a couple of blocks from my old home. I help her dress quickly and she is back on my lap, being apart from her for only a second is like a physical ache in my body. We just hold one another until we pull up outside the building I used to call home. I know that home is now where ever Jennifer Jareau is.

Your mouth waters

stretched out on my bed

your fingers are trembling

and your heart is heavy and red

your head is bent back

your back is arched

my hand is under there

holding you up

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight

I'll hold you up

and drive you all night

I'll hold you up

and drive you baby ''till you feel the daylight

that's right

yeah

that's right

that's right

that's right

I'll hold you up

that's right

that's right

I'll drive you all ninight

The driver has already removed my go bag from the back of the limo. I do a double take he is tall, handsome, strong looking African American. "You're not my mother's usual driver." I am on guard after the events of the night.

He gives me a warm open smile and his body language is relaxed but respectful. "John Diggle at your service ma'am. He extends his hand and I already have a few few hundred bucks in my hand and palm them to him as discreetly as possible.

" My mother needs a bodyguard now?" I question him but before he can answer I realise my beloved is almost asleep on my shoulder. I hold her tight to me with one hand and am so happy my new bag is a trolley.

"Do you need assistance?" He asks.

" No we are fine here Mr Diggle."

He tips his cap and turns and gets back in the car. While we walk towards the building I feel like I am walking on air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diggle puts the car into drive and goes around the corner towards the back of the building parks up and then puts his head in his hands. He hears someone nervously clear their throat nervously. "I am not cleaning the car Oliver."

He hears Sara giggle in his earpiece. "I'm amazed you didn't crash the car. To think we thought that we had arrived to late for the action."

"You're very funny Sara. Is Oliver up there with you,"

" Yeah Digg, but he is currently catatonic."

" Felicity I thought you said that all I had to do was take the Ambassador's daughter home or to the airport," said Diggle, all he got was Sara giggling again. Diggle started to feel a little bit concerned about the usually babbling I.T girl. Oliver, he was used to being silent but not Felicity. "Are you OK there kid?"

"Ssort of," stammered Felicity and Digg felt happy that their wild goose chase after terrorists that may or may not have something to with Slade Wilson hadn't been a ploy to get at the sometime hacker. He was going to have to put his foot down with ARGUS, no more doing their dirty work, while they pretended to be giving them leads on Wilson.

" I uhm...god... uhm."

"Just spit out Felicity," said Sara. "They were just two consenting adults having sex, nothing out of the ordinary about that."

"I put a camera, in the car," blurted out Felicity.

"What?"

" You did what?" asked Oliver.

"Holly shit," said Sara.

" Well when you got me to look into the Interpol Agent that had seemed to turn up from nowhere...not only an Ambassador's daughter but she used to be one of them a profiler too...and they had all thought she was dead for awhile... well blondie knew she was still alive... someone tried to stake her, right through the chest..I mean a stake like almost through the heart... I mean is she a fricken vampire or something... I was curious so the bug that you got John to fit had like a little camera."

"You thought she was a vampire, working for Interpol," laughed Sara. " So did you watch?" asked the former assassin her voice suddenly low and husky.

Felicity carried on talking like Sara hadn't said a word. "And she got down on her knees and I thought that she was going to propose...but it was a love thing... and then it wasn't...and they are buff... like you all are... I mean with the abs and the legs over the shoulders... and that one thing she did... I mean I didn't think it was even physically possible...and they are profilers it mean they use their brains so what's with the hotness and muscles...I have never seen two people with...eyes and she...with glove..." Felicity's voice tailed off embarrassed.

"The Feds have broken Felicity," quipped Sara. "Do you think we can bill them."

This time everyone did join in the laughter and some of the tension that had built up during the night has dissipated.

They were all quiet for a moment feeling that for all the joking, they shouldn't have been a part of what had happened between the two agents.

"The blonde one JJ, she took a real pounding," said Felicity, causing Diggle to almost choke on the coffee he was drinking and she was sure that Oliver had made a little yipping noise. Even though she was on her own in the lair she flushed. God why was she so clumsy with words, especially around Sara, she seemed determined to embarrass herself every time she said something. "Get your mind out of the gutter guys. I know we've been through some stuff but they did horrible, terrible things to her just for money, not because they were crazy or twisted with grief but because they wanted the code for money. I hacked the reports."

"Felicity..." said Oliver.

" I know get us into trouble blah... he... was going to rape her."

" Which one?" asked Sara, a cold hard edge to her voice. It was how she had went from international assassin to masked vigilante. She took down rapists, it angered her,violence towards women. They made her sick, the way they despised women wanting to destroy something that was beautiful and sensual.

"The one who found out he couldn't fly unaided," said Felicity with a certain amount of satisfaction. It surprisedher, she didn't like killing she had told Oliver so in the beginning. "She really did save her life you know, Emily the brunette, she pulled her up by the wrists. She stopped her from falling."

"Sara?" asked Felicity softly. "Will they get to Paris?"

Sara considered the question for longer than any of them expected. In the Black Canary's dark and scarred heart, she had to belive in them, because if they could make it and have a shot of love and happiness then so could she. "Yeah, Felicity they are going to rock Paris 'til it crumbles.

The end


End file.
